Angel's Cry
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Sara and Randy have a perfect relationship until it all goes wrong. Based on Angel's Cry by Mariah Carey. A one-shot request for futureWWEdiva2011. May turn into more later.


Angel's Cry:

A/N: This is a request for futureWWEdiva2011. Hope you enjoy it.

Sara sat in her apartment and sighed. It had been nearly two months since she had talked to him. Since the night that her world came crashing down around her. She sat down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and making her 5'5" frame seem much smaller than it was. Tears streamed down her face dulling her usually bright baby blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She would cry herself to sleep and in the morning she would get up and let her outgoing personality shine through. She knew all too well how to slap on a smile and act like nothing was wrong. She looked at the picture of the two of them that she still kept by her bed and ran her hand over the frame. What she wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and fix things. To make it all go away.

_She looked over at him and sighed. They'd spent a perfect weekend together. They'd had the nice romantic dinner and spent the weekend wrapped up in each other. But after a year of dating, the miles apart were starting to take their toll. Sara was in love with him and she needed more than just the occasional perfect weekend. She felt his lips on her shoulder and turned over in bed to look at him. His smile could make all her worries melt away. Usually. But the reasons she needed more were what scared her and she wasn't sure what he was going to say. _

"_What are you thinking about it baby?" he purred in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine and she almost lost her nerve. _

"_Us." He cupped her face and ran his thumb down her cheek making her smile._

"_I love how you say that word." He said kissing her. He looked into her bright blue eyes and saw the worry in them. She needed to say something to him but she wasn't sure how. "What about us?"_

"_I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to what I suggested about us moving in together." He looked at her and sighed. He loved her. He really did and the last year that they had spent together had been one of the happiest times of his life. He'd only been divorced for two years now and he wanted to make sure everything was right._

"_Sara, you know how I feel about that. Things have been working the way they are. Why just complicate things?"_

"_It's more complicated than you know Randy. I'm pregnant." He pushed himself out of bed and paced the floor. She sat up in bed looking at him. This was the reaction she'd expected. But not the reaction she was so desperately hoping for. He stopped to look at her, his next question breaking her heart._

"_How could you let this happen?" _

"_How could I let this happen? Randy last time I checked we were both in bed." She said getting up and pulling on her robe. He stood there, his arms folded across his chest and looked at her again._

"_Weren't you on the pill?"_

"_The pill isn't always effective and we haven't always been careful."_

"_I can't believe you would do this."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I can't do this right now. I can't deal with this." She felt like someone had punched the air out of her. Her lungs burned and she couldn't breathe. She grabbed her clothes and stormed into the bathroom getting dressed in a hurry. She threw the rest of her stuff in the bag and left. He just stood there the whole time, not saying a word. His words hurt her more than he would ever know. She drove home, and cried herself to sleep._

She kept wishing over and over that she had stayed and talked to him that night. That she had helped him see that this wasn't the end of the world. She turned away from the picture, the tears falling on to the pillowcase. It still smelled like his cologne. She put her hands protectively along her abdomen and cried herself to sleep. And if only for a second, she was back in his arms and they were happy.

Randy was laying on the hotel bad absently flipping through the channels. It had been two months since Sara had given him the news. Since she had told him that he was going to be a father. He was just getting somewhere with his career. He couldn't just throw it all away. But he missed Sara. She'd made him feel so peaceful. So at ease with himself. Just hearing her name on a bad day, could make him forget all his troubles. He hadn't always been fair to her. He'd let her down so many times. He'd forgotten her birthday. Their anniversary. He'd blown her off to go hang out with his friends. But she stood by him. Forgave him for all of it. He had convinced himself that she was his future. That one day, when his career was a little more stable, they'd get married and have kids.

The door to the hotel room opened and his friend John walked in. John and Liz had been married for a little over two years now and they had just welcomed their daughter a few months before. Randy smiled at his friend and the way he talked about being a father. Like it was the most important thing he would ever do.

Randy had told John all about his problems with Sara and John had called him an idiot. He'd told him time after time that he needed to pick up the phone and call her. He needed to beg her to forgive him for being so stupid. But his pride wouldn't let him. Now, as he was sitting here watching John talk to his wife about their daughter, he knew John had been right. He grabbed his cell phone and stepped outside on the balcony. He had to talk to her. He had to make things right. He loved her and he wanted her and the baby. He wanted them to try again and he had to prove that to her.


End file.
